


Bucky, the Distraction

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [95]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: clint x nat, past Steve x Reader, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bucky, the Distraction

Pacing the conference room, you were anxious. Tony had the boys in the playroom, and Steve and Bucky were on their way. You were trying to prepare how to approach it, and rubbed over your face. Nothing sounded right. Sitting down, you put your head on the table.

Bucky walked in first and arched his brow. “Jet lag?”

Letting out a sigh, you sat up and shook your head. “Not really. Slept on the flight home.”

Steve waved his hello when he walked in. “What’s up?”

“What happened while we were gone?” You asked. It seemed the best way to go about this.

Bucky figured it had been about Heimdall not having his toys. “Bedtime was rough.”

“I meant during the day.” You told him. “Both boys said Heimdall stayed with Clint and Nat all day…”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. We figured they’d get some time with them, too.” He explained.

“No. I mean, they said the only time you saw him was at bedtime. That the only way he got attention was with the rain.” You said sadly.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other before Bucky sighed. “He’s a hyper kid, Y/N…”

You stared at him. “So you pawned him off the entire week? You have any idea how heartbroken he is? How bad BEN feels about it?”

“We didn’t pawn him off.” He defended. “We just separated them.” He winced at how that sounded. “We took the hardest part which was bedtime!”

Standing up, you shook your head. “I can’t believe you. Either of you. He was having a tough time with me being gone. With Tony being gone. He was terrified we wouldn’t come back, because of what happened with Thor. He did what he could to get YOUR attention. He couldn’t win no matter what he did, could he?” You shoved past them. “I’m going to comfort my son because he’s upset that he didn’t get time with his brother and you two.” You opened the door, muttering “assholes” as you did.

Steve looked at Bucky sadly. “I didn’t think it had been bad enough for him to tell her.” He rubbed over his jaw. “We were in the wrong…” He flopped in a chair. “Even Ben feels bad.”

“He is hyper, though.” Bucky tried to make up for what they’d done.

“All kids are hyper, Buck. Ben will be, too.” He sighed. “And, she has a point. He was petrified they wouldn’t be coming back, and you can’t blame him.”

Bucky looked down from where he stood. “Do you really think he acted out because he wanted our attention?” His voice was wavering as he began to feel the guilt of what happened.

Steve thought over the week in his head and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He looked up. “Are we going to do this to everyone but Ben? I don’t think that’ll be fair of us. You know her and Tony will have at least one.”

“Yeah, but how many honeymoons are they gonna have? And I don’t think that they’ll be asking us to watch any kids any time soon.” Bucky sighed.

Steve frowned for a minute. “Are you…are you singling Ben out?” He turned his body towards him. “Because it doesn’t sound like you’re sorry.”

Bucky shrugged, not sure what to feel. It wasn’t like he had experience in this.

“Bucky!” Steve chastised. “Heimdall was my son too at one point.” He noted. “I’ve failed him, yet again.”

“But he’s not anymore. Ben is.” Bucky sighed.

“And if we ever have kids one day? How would you feel if she and Tony treated them like we treated Heimdall?” Steve stood. “If one of our kids came to us upset like that?”

Bucky sighed. “I get it, Steve.” He caved. “I feel like such an ass.”

“Good.” Steve said gently. “I can’t even begin to think of how to make this up to him.”

“Me, either. He probably doesn’t trust us.” He sighed. “Probably hates us.”

“You think?” Steve asked sadly. The thought of Heimdall hating him made him sick to his stomach.

“I guess we’ll see when we see him.” Bucky nodded. “All we can do is try to make it up to him.”

The blonde nodded and crossed his arms. “I guess we should let him spend time with Ben more, too. He’s been good with him.” He added. “And they wanted to spend time with each other this week.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” He pulled his husband close, burying his face in his neck.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, soaking in the conversation. “You would want kids with me?” He suddenly said. As Steve blushed, he smiled. “Never thought that would happen.”

“Me, either.” Steve kissed his cheek. “I’d love to see you with a baby Bucky.” He smiled. “Oh, don’t go shy on me…” He teased as Bucky blushed and hid behind his hair. “We’ll get there.” He grinned at the thought.

Bucky squeezed his side. “Let’s go plan on how we’re going to make it up to the tiny God.” He suggested. “We have to make this really count.”

Steve nodded in agreement and followed him out back to their room. “I’m sure between the two of us we can think of something.” He assured him. “We both know what he loves.”

“I hope she’ll let us do something. She might protect him now from us.” He said sadly. “And we both know that Tony will…” He groaned, knowing how protective the genius was of the two of you.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t come given us a piece of his mind yet.” Steve agreed. “I’m not looking forward to that confrontation.” He shuddered lightly. “I wonder if they’ve spoken to Nat and Clint?”

“I feel like, yeah, Y/N gets excited to see them.” Bucky nodded. “Guess we’ll know in time.”

“The whole Tower is gonna hate us.” Steve grew sad once more. “Me…again, technically. Nat’s gonna murder me.”

“I won’t let her.” Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders despite being near the same height. Kissing his temple, he smiled softly. “No one murders my husband.”

Steve smirked. “I love you.” No matter how much Bucky called him that, it always made him smile.

“I love you more.” Bucky gave him a cheeky smile. “Now let’s relax, and throw some ideas around.” He slapped Steve’s ass playfully.

“Not if you do that.” It was Steve’s turn to blush brightly. “You’ll distract me.”

“I’m a good distraction.” Bucky beamed. Moving in front of Steve, he rested his hands on his husband’s hips. “Don’t you think, Stevie?” He licked his lips. “Or should I remind you?”

Steve was red. “A reminder would be great.” He bit his lip, just for Bucky’s teeth to pull it towards him gently. He let out a small groan before pressing Bucky against the nearest wall. “Very great.” He mumbled, kissing over Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky let out a breathless chuckle. “I love when you think you’re in charge.” He switched their position with ease. He pinned Steve’s hands to the walls, smirking.

Steve grunted as he tried to shake him off, but quickly submitted. “Buck…” He whined.

“Yes, Stevie?” He teased, nipping at his jaw.

Steve shut his eyes at that. “B-Bed. Now.” He breathed, losing his ability to talk much.

“Needy.” He replied, sucking harshly at his neck. “I think we’re fine here.” As Steve whimpered, he pressed his body harder against his. “You like me marking you up, honey?” He chuckled.

“Fuck yes.” He panted.

“Good.” Bucky moved his flesh hand up Steve’s shirt. “I got the urge to mark you up all over.” He promised. There was something about not needing to hold back with the blonde that pushed him over the edge. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder, holding him up by his hips as he felt Steve buckle.

One of Steve’s hands moved to Bucky’s hair, gripping it. He tugged harshly as his skin stung. “Bucky!” He moaned.

“Ahh, Stevie.” Bucky grinded against him. “I think teasin’ you sounds like fun.” He chuckled, pulling back. “Don’t you think?” He let Steve fall to his feet. Steve’s chest was heaving slightly.

“You don’t want to tease me, Buck.” Steve’s threat was light.

Licking up Steve’s neck, he chuckled. “Oh, but I do.”

The younger man shivered. “Please…” He whimpered. “Buck…”

“Maybe I’ll just leave you hanging here.” Bucky smiled against his neck, hand coming between them. “Just walk away now.” He teased.

“You wouldn’t be that mean.” Steve called his bluff. “That would get to you, too. You want me as much as I want you.”

“Seem pretty confident, Stevie.” Bucky pulled back and stepped to the side, winking. “Can’t be too sure, can you?”

Steve let out a noise as the brunette walked away. “Bucky.” He called out, his voice shaky.

Bucky just motioned for him to follow him and grinned to himself as he heard the footsteps. He licked his lips as they neared their room. Both Ben immediately began undressing once the door was shut. Steve’s blue eyes watched as Bucky’s skin was revealed.

“I’ll never get used to this.” Steve whispered as he sat on the bed. He stroked himself slowly, licking his lips.

Bucky winked. “Well you’re stuck with this.” He motioned to himself. “Til death do us part, Stevie.”

The thought always made Steve feel sappy and he reached out for his husband with need. Bucky leaned over him, making Steve lay back. Kissing him, he tangled his fingers in Bucky’s locks again, deepening it.

Bucky shivered as they kissed, feeling light headed. He rolled his hips, moaning into it. He was a bit rougher with his movements, letting his weight all onto Steve. “How you want this, Stevie?” Bucky asked, kissing over his jaw, to his neck.

“Just…” Steve couldn’t think. “Take full control.” He breathed, his eyes remaining closed.

“Anything my hubby wants, he gets.” Bucky whispered. It could be fifty years from now, and he would still get butterflies from calling him that.

Steve clutched to him at that, muttering a soft plea. He felt himself throb and ache. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt Bucky grab at him. Feeling Bucky kiss down his stomach, he inhaled sharply. He’d never get used to the feeling, it felt new every time. Bucky looked up as his husband, smiling against his skin as he saw every little movement under Steve’s skin.

Steve blushed as he felt Bucky’s eyes on him, squirming a bit. “Buck!” He cried out as he felt Bucky take him in his mouth.

Bucky gripped his thighs as he swallowed him down. He moaned around him, feeling himself twitch at the sounds Steve was making. He grinned into the bed as he held his hips down, eyeing him through his lashes. Steve was the only man he had ever found himself attracted to, and planned on showing him how he felt for the rest of his life.

Steve patted heavily, letting out small whines and grunts. “B-Bucky….” He whimpered, only being able to day his name. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his hands gripping the sheet.

Bucky gently dragged his nails down the blonde’s midsection, feeling his muscles twitch. Seconds later he heard Steve shout. He smiled around him, swallowing as Steve came. He licked him clean before crawling back up to hold him. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you more, Buck.” He nuzzled to him. “So much more.” He said with a small smile. “Give me a minute and I’ll show you how much.”

“You don’t have to.” Bucky assured. “I just like holding you.”

Steve smirked. “But I want to.”

“Or I can do you again.” Bucky kissed the dark purple mark on his neck. “I do like this.”

Groaning lightly, Steve felt himself reacting. “Or we can both get taken care of.” he smirked, blushing.

“I’m always down for that.” Bucky squeezed his hip. “Just tell me how you want this, and I’m ready to go.”

“You’re always ready to go.” Steve teased as he moved on top. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Better not be.” He whispered, catching his lips in a kiss. Steve held him close, relishing his time with Bucky.

* * *

You were sitting on the floor with the boys, playing, when Nat came in, giving you a small smile. “Heard you were back.” She sat down next to you to hug you. “You’re tanner.” She joked. “How was it?” She asked as you hugged her back.

“Wonderful.” You nodded. “Much needed, but I missed these kids.” You ruffled Ben’s hair. He smiled over at you before going back to playing with Heimdall.

Nat nodded. “We missed you here.” She leaned her head on your shoulder.

Resting your head on hers, you smiled softly at that. “I already got into it with Steve and Bucky.” You told her softly.

“Clint warned me.” She nodded. “We didn’t mind having him, though.” She waved at Heimdall.

“That’s not the point, Nat.” You sighed. “I called them both ‘assholes’, too.”

“Good.” She said softly. “We weren’t for sure if what they were doing was what we thought but…”

“They tried defending themselves, but I wasn’t having it. Not one damn bit.” You told her. “Thank you, though, for stepping up and spending time with him. I get he wasn’t an easy kid this week.”

“He was fine with us.” She assured. “Just bedtime.” She nodded. “He painted some pictures I have in the room, remind me to show you.”

That made you smile. “I’d love to see them.” You told her. “We plan to send you two out for a nice evening, by the way.”

“You don’t have to do that.” She smiled.

“We want to.” You shrugged your free shoulder. “You two are amazing, and you’ve done a lot for us over the years. You’re like my sister, and I want to do something for you. I think a nice night out with your man would be a good ‘something’.”

She caved. “As long as you come with me to get ready before.”

You nodded. “Of course.” You agreed. “We have a week to play catch up on.” It didn’t sound like a lot, but when you lived with a person, it felt like ages.

“I want the dirty details.” She teased.

You giggled at that. “We’re trying for a baby.” You told her quietly.

“That’s awesome.” She smiled, happy for you. “Hope it worked.” She winked. “Never thought I’d say it- but Tony’s a damn good dad.”

You beamed at that. “I agree. And I’m glad you think so.” He did everything he could for the boys, and whenever they wanted him, he was there. “I hope we have a girl, to be honest. Can you picture Tony with a little girl?”

“He will literally be a puddle.” She smiled. “She’ll have big brown eyes and long eyelashes.” She nodded. “And Clint will fawn over her just as much.”

“You will, too.” You giggled, heart warming at the thought. “You’ll her only Aunt.” You reminded her.

“Her favorite aunt.” She winked. “The cool one.” She laughed.

“You’ll be her role model.” You nodded. “The badass aunt.” You watched the boys and saw Ben starting to yawn. “I think someone needs a nap.”

“I’ll help momma.” Heimdall stood and took Ben’s hand. “We nap together.”

You felt your heart melt at that. “Want me to lay with you in mommy’s bed?”

Ben nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Please?” He asked with a small yawn.

Nat patted your leg. “Come find me later.” She smiled. “Sleep well, boys.” She ruffled each of their hair as she got up.

“Bye, Tasha.” Heimdall waved, following you as you stood. “Wait for me!” He said as you opened the door to their playroom, making you chuckle.

You ruffled his hair as he passed you, smiling as Ben was nearly sleeping on his feet. Leaning down, you lifted him up, not wanting him to fall over. He nuzzled to you and let out a small noise. You couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that.

Once you got to your room, Heimdall climbed on it with ease and you laid Ben besides him. “I’m gonna go check on papa, okay?” You told your older son. “I’ll be right back.” You kissed his forehead.

“Okay, momma.” He waved, snuggled to Ben. He wrapped his little arms around him and closed his eyes.

Your heart was nearly a puddle at the sight and you stayed for a moment before pulling yourself away. You had yet to tell Tony about Bucky and Steve, and you weren’t looking forward to it. He was going to be livid, and had every right to be. 

When you found your husband, he was signing off on reports. You leaned against the door and watched him lovingly for a moment. He made a face, letting you know how bored he was, causing you to giggle.

Tony’s eyes flicked to yours and his face immediately brightened. “Hi, wifey.” He reached for you.

“Hello, husband.” You moved over to him, running your fingers through his dark hair. “Busy?” You kissed his temple.

“Never for you.” He moved you to his lap. “How’re our boys?”

You smiled. “Currently curled up together in our bed. I plan to join them for a nap after.” you told him, smile fading. “But….first I need to tell you about the conversation with Steve and Bucky.”

He tensed instantly. “Am I going to have to have a word with them?”

“Already did. Scolded them, and called them assholes.”

“So Heimdall was telling the truth?” Tony asked, when you nodded, he clenched his jaw. “JARVIS. Have Rogers and Barnes come see me.”

“They are currently occupied, sir.” He replied simply.

“Well, tell them it’s important.” Tony scoffed. “You want to stay for this, or get to our boys?” he asked.

You chewed on your lip as you tried to decide. “I think that I’ll stay. All three of you are the ‘alpha male’ type.”

Tony snorted. “It won’t be pretty.” He told you, rubbing your back.

“Neither was my ‘chat’ with them.” You told him honestly.

“I’m sure it was rated PG compared to what I’m about to tell them.” He silently promised.

You chuckled. “Pretty sure the ‘asshole’ comment upped it to at least a PG13!” You teased.

“They deserved it.” He hugged your waist. “Our boys deserve the best.” He added.

You nodded. “That’s true.” You pecked his lips. “You always know what to say.” You sighed softly as you heard the door open and glanced over.

Tony took just one glance at them before glaring, setting you down. “You two have a broken hearted 4 year old, and you used your time to fool around?” He hissed.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “We got distracted after trying to start thinking of ways to make it up to him.”

Tony stared at him. “And you wonder how you lost Heimdall the first time.” He said coldly.

He winced at that. “We both feel terrible.”

“Yeah.” Tony eyed his neck before his eyes went to Bucky. “I can tell.” His jaw clenched. “Coming home to this? I can’t begin to tell you how pissed I am.”

Bucky just stared at Tony, jaw clenched. He kept his hand on Steve’s back, not trusting himself to speak.

“We told you we feel terrible, Tony. We thought we weren’t doing bad!” Steve defended. “We love Heimdall!”

Tony chuckled dryly at that. “Funny way of showing it.” He scoffed. “I don’t even trust you near either of them! At least Ben knew better than to think that you two were doing the right thing!” He snapped, gently moving you off his lap to stand up. “HE felt bad before you did!”

“We fucking get it, Stark.” Bucky snapped.

You shot Bucky a look, but remained silent. Tony, however, didn’t. “No, I don’t think you do. Put yourself in the kid’s shoes. He loses his father out of nowhere, is scared his mother won’t come home from her honeymoon, and all he wants is to spend time with his brother and you two. What happens? You guys decide to spend the week with Ben, and only deal with Heimdall at bedtime. I don’t give a shit what sorry excuses you come up with. You really think that doing that to a five year old who is as smart as most ten year olds won’t mess with him? News flash- IT WILL.”

Steve glanced down, placing his hands on his hips. “What do you want us to do?” His voice was soft, unable to meet either of your gazes.

“What is there to do?” Tony asked, shrugging. “I do know that even if it’s for a night out- you will not be watching my son.”

“Your son?!” Bucky stepped forward. “You weren’t there for the pregnancy!”

You, having heard this argument before from Steve, stood. “And you weren’t there for either pregnancy so I’m not sure why I’m letting you even near my kids.” You knew the shot was low, but you’d defend Tony over anything. “He has done everything since he was born. He has put Heimdall before himself whenever needed. It was his inventions that saved his life, that made it possible for Steve to even be able to donate his serum to begin with. Him not being there for the pregnancy means nothing.” You teared up. “But you treating Heimdall like he isn’t worth your time? That’s unforgivable.” You said through clenched teeth. “Heimdall won’t remember Tony not being there when I was pregnant. He will most certainly remember this.” You blinked in effort to stop your tears.

Tony looked between both of them. “I think it’s best Ben stays with us for a few days. Get some time in with his brother.”

Steve glared. “You aren’t taking my son.”

“No, we are getting time in with our son. Why don’t you take the time to get out of the tower and do some couples thing?” You suggested.

“Don’t act like you give a shit about our relationship.” Bucky glared at you.

“Bucky!” Steve glanced at him.

You put your hands on your hips. “Don’t act like you’re the victim. I’m trying to find a goddamn middle ground, James. We get time with both boys, and you two get time to yourselves. While I’m angry as all hell, I’m trying to be the level headed one!”

Bucky stared you down. “Fine.” He turned, waiting for Steve to follow him.

“I’m really sorry.” Steve breathed.

You wiped your cheeks, taking a deep breath. “I promised the boys to nap with them. Come with me?” You asked Tony.

Tony nodded, eyes not leaving the guys until they left. He kept you close, feeling how bad you felt. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He whispered, bringing you into a hug.

Wrapping your arms around him, you sniffed. “I’m sorry this is how things are starting out as a married couple.”

“It’s not your fault, not at all.” He rocked you for a moment. “Now let’s go see our boys.”

“Family nap does have a ring to it.”

“Hopefully a bigger family soon.” He whispered.

You blushed, smiling. “We can try again tonight.” You told him.

He grinned and tugged your hand so you two made your way out. “As much as I look forward to that, right now, I’m looking forward to cuddling up with the two we have right now.”

“Such a family man.” You kissed his cheek. “I must say it’s very attractive.”

He chuckled, holding your waist as you got into the elevator. “You’re more attractive, sweetheart.” He kissed your temple. “And, not gonna lie, hearing you swear at two super soldiers helps, too.” He teased.

You giggled and kissed his jaw. “Anything for my family.” You leaned against him as the elevator moved, enjoying his body heat.

He squeezed you, surprising you by lifting you before the two of you got out of the elevator. “Let you get started on your nap a few minutes early.” He smiled as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

“You’re a perfect husband.” You giggled quietly. “And a perfect dad.”

His heart swelled with pride at your statements and he pecked your lips when he laid you on the bed. He covered you and the boys up before slipping off his shoes and crawling in on the other side of them. Your hands met in the middle of the boys and you intertwined your fingers. “Sleep well.” He whispered.

It was easy to fall asleep for the both of you, especially Tony. He felt his calmest with you and the boys.

* * *

Nat dished up a small lunch for her, Clint and Bruce. Hearing a commotion, she raised an eyebrow and looked to see Steve and Bucky. The two were bickering a bit as they walked in, making her place her hands on her hips. “Any louder and the entire tower will hear you two boneheads.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow at her. “Oh, sorry, are we ruining your lunch?”

Steve didn’t know why Bucky was being so snappy and just sent him a glare. “I’m not eating, so no.” She deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “I’m simply reminding you that you aren’t the only people in the tower, that’s all. If you want to fight, go to the training room. It holds sound way better.” She shrugged. “Just a head’s up.”

“Sorry, Nat.” Steve sighed, getting something to eat for them two.

“Why are you apologizing to everyone so damn much?” Bucky asked.

“Because we’re being an inconvenience, Bucky!” Steve sighed. “That’s why!” He hated this. He hated fighting with the people he cared about- especially his husband and best friend.

Bucky scoffed and shook his head.

“Fine. Get your own food.” Steve said softly, moving passed him. It seemed like Bucky’s guilt was coming out in the form of anger aimed at everyone else. It wasn’t a good coping strategy and Steve hoped it passed soon.

Nat took the plates she made, shaking her head as she walked out. She let out a breath as she watched Steve walk down the hall, but chose not to say anything. It wasn’t her place. She happily took the food to where Bruce and Clint were, hearing the soldier’s begin bickering again before she got into the elevator.

* * *

Clint looked up at her and smiled. “Your sandwiches are the best.”

“Suck up.” She teased.

“It’s true.” Bruce smiled at her. “Thank you.”

She smiled right back. “You’re welcome.” Sitting down, she sighed. “So, the super husbands are fighting.”

Bruce made a face. “That’s gonna be problematic.” He shook his head. “How bad is it?”

“I think Barnes is being an ass towards Rogers, for ‘saying sorry’ too much.” She sighed. “They stopped for a few while I finished up, then were back at it as I left.” She shook her head. “I think it’s just bickering. I hope.”

Clint nodded. “Me, too.” He leaned into her. “Would be a problem for missions.” He mused.

“Their first major marital spat.” Bruce sighed. “Those are usually the worst.” He nodded.

Both Clint and Nat looked at each other confused, then back to their friend. “Uh, personal experience?” She asked.

Bruce looked sheepish and shrugged. “I’ve heard.” He told them. While they didn’t look convinced, he was pleased they dropped it. He focused on eating while reading something on a tablet.


End file.
